After A Party
by Kagamichin
Summary: Um Uruha pervertido, um Aoi sem controle e Ruki libera o quarto. O que dois guitarristas insanos podem fazer? -GazettE / UruhaxAoi-


_**N/A:**__ Eu sequestrei o Uruha e ele 'ta aqui em casa *0*/ Infelizmente eles não me pertencem i.i_

_A fic faz parte da Série 'After A...' – quer ler as outras? Vai no meu perfil e procure-as, todas tem 'After A –alguma coisa-' no título, não é difícil encontrar ;D  
_

_SIM! Uruha é o SEME! e o Aoi é o UKE!  
_

**AVISO: PWP! não gosta? Bye o/ não diga que não avisei...

* * *

**

**After a Party**

A janta na casa de Ruki estava animada, pelo menos os dois guitarristas estavam; Uruha, já praticamente bêbado, estava provocando Aoi descaradamente, na frente dos outros membros da banda; Aoi não tão bêbado quanto Uruha, tentava falar com Ruki, mas desistiu quando viu Uruha abaixando-se em sua frente e desabotoando sua calça.

— Oh meu Deus! U-Uru-ha... - o moreno praticamente gemeu o nome do outro ao sentir a língua quente deste passar por cima de sua roupa íntima.

Aoi apenas escutou Ruki falando um pouco mais alto:

— Vão pro quarto vão! Eu deixo vocês ficarem lá!

Uruha levantou-se, puxando Aoi, que segurou suas calças para não caírem.

— Vem AOOOOIIII!!! - cambaleantes ambos foram para algum canto do apartamento de Ruki.

Passaram pelo corredor tropeçando e se agarrando; Uruha com a mão na bunda de Aoi e este agarrado nas coxas do guitarrista loiro.

Uruha prensou o moreno contra a parede, descendo sua boca para o pescoço deste e iniciando uma seqüência de chupões, mordidas e beijos violentos naquela área. Enquanto isso, sua mão tratava de abaixar a peça íntima de Aoi e sem demora ficou de joelhos à sua frente, colocando o membro desperto do moreno na boca.

— Aaaaah! Uru...!

Aoi gemeu alto, segurando fortemente os cabelos loiros e forçando sua cabeça mais contra sua ereção. O moreno olhava com desejo para o mais alto, que o sugava sem parar e com apenas com aquela visão Aoi tinha certeza que poderia chegar ao seu orgasmo.

— P-pare...! – o moreno falou num gemido e com um puxão, nada delicado, Aoi afastou Uruha de si, fazendo com que levantasse. Puxou sua calça e roupa intima para cima.

— Mas... – Uruha tentou falar, mas foi cortado com a boca afoita de Aoi, que começou a beijá-lo com violência.

O guitarrista mais baixo começou a empurrar o outro para algum canto daquele corredor, tateando a parede até encontrar uma porta. Abriu-a e praticamente jogou o outro para dentro do cômodo.

Separou-se do loiro, vasculhando o lugar mal iluminado, constatando que era definitivamente o quarto do baixinho. Aoi Sorriu. Ruki iria odiar ter dito para irem para um quarto...

Uruha olhou o quarto e sorriu também, no mínimo, pensando o mesmo que Aoi.

— Nee Aoi... Será que a cama do Ru-chan é boa? – perguntou inocente.

— Hm... Só tem um jeito de saber... – o moreno sorriu malicioso, o olhar cheio de desejo caiu sobre Uruha e puxou-o contra o seu corpo, começando a explorar seu pescoço e caminhando em direção à cama. Quando Uruha bateu as pernas nesta, o loiro sentou-se e puxou a calça de Aoi para baixo, novamente, deixando-o apenas com a roupa íntima.

O moreno retirou sensualmente e em movimentos lentos a calça e a blusa que usava, dando um show delirante para Uruha, que assistia tudo hipnotizado.

— Quer alguma coisa Uru? – perguntou Aoi, afastando-se um pouco do outro e passando suas mãos por seu belo corpo.

Uruha apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça, seguindo com os olhos todos os movimentos que as mãos de Aoi faziam. Cobiçava aquele corpo à sua frente e o teria. Ouviu a voz rouca e sensual de Aoi e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

— Então vem pegar Uru-Baby! – Aoi piscou sexy para o loiro, que sem pensar duas vezes saiu, praticamente correndo da cama e agarrou Aoi pela cintura, colando o corpo menor ao seu e começando um beijo afoito, enroscando sua língua sensualmente com a do moreno, mordendo-lhe de leve o lábio inferior e passando a língua provocativa nos lábios deste. Aoi não conteve alguns gemidos durante o beijo. Logo se separaram ofegantes, por falta de ar.

— Hm... Que pressa toda é essa Uru? – falou manhoso – Quer que termine tão rápido assim é?

— Yuu... Se me provocar assim novamente, não respondo por meus atos. – falou com um tom malicioso Uruha, direcionando seus lábios para o ombro do mais velho, que soltou um gemido de aprovação.

— Hm... Não responde mesmo?

— Não...

Uruha descia mais os beijos, parando nos mamilos rosados e já túrgidos do outro, enroscando a língua ai, mordendo-os de leve e recebendo gemidos extasiados em resposta. O loiro levantou-se e puxou o outro consigo até a cama, fazendo com que Aoi caísse nela.

O moreno ficou encarando Uruha com um sorriso malicioso. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer seu corpo novamente, enquanto via os olhos famintos de Uruha em cima de si. Este já retirava suas roupas.

— Vai fazer o que Uru-Baby?

— Você verá Aoi... – Uruha falou num tom misterioso.

Não demorou e Uruha já estava despido de todas as suas roupas. Aoi fitava-o intensamente e sua mão já estava sobre seu membro, masturbando-se de vagar. Viu o sorriso de Uruha nos belos lábios e sorriu também.

— Eu disse para não me provocar Aoi... – lembrou o loiro.

— É divertido fazer isso Uru... – Aoi passou a língua sobre os lábios, demorando-se no piercing.

— Seu pervertido... – falou baixo Uruha, já por cima de Aoi.

— Olha quem fala... – retrucou.

Uruha ignorando, deu um fim naquela conversa e apressado, retirou a peça íntima do moreno.

Quando Aoi se viu livre da última peça de roupa, agarrou-se à cintura de Uruha e num movimento rápido inverteu as posições, ficando por cima e entre as pernas do loiro. Este entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do moreno, acariciando a nuca deste e arranhando os ombros.

O mais velho começou a beijar a face de Uruha, distribuindo beijos por toda a cútis, descendo para o pescoço, ombros, peito, demorando-se nos mamilos do outro, que a cada toque de sua língua arfava. Aoi desceu mais, até chegar ao abdômen do loiro, mordendo e sugando a região levemente. Uruha gemeu ao sentir a pele sendo sugada com força.

— Vai logo Aoi! – suplicou.

O moreno atendendo ao pedido enlaçou a ereção evidente do maior com uma mão, começando a masturbá-lo. Desceu mais a face pelo corpo esbelto, parando numa das coxas, lambendo a região e mordendo.

Uruha pensou em protestar a demora, mas antes que o fizesse, sentiu a língua do moreno envolvendo seu membro, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo.

— Ahn...! AOIIII!

Aoi sorriu com o efeito que estava causando no maior e colocou a glande na boca, sugando-a com força. Escutou um gemido alto e rouco vindo de Uruha e continuou a sugá-lo com mais força e mais rápido, colocando cada vez mais o membro do outro na boca.

Uruha estava perdido em todas aquelas sensações que só o moreno sabia lhe proporcionar. Gemia o nome do outro sem nem mesmo perceber, e já estava se empurrando contra a boca deste, sem controle algum sobre seu corpo, apenas precisava de alívio, mas não queria que terminasse tão rápido...

— PARE! – as palavras saíram como um gemido.

O moreno parou. Uruha não deu tempo e jogou Aoi para o outro lado da cama, deixando-o de barriga para baixo.

O maior, sabendo que Aoi o olhava, sugou de forma pervertida os próprios dedos. E notou o moreno arfar.

Aproximou-se do menor e introduziu um digito na entrada deste, fez leves movimentos de vai e vem e logo colocou outro, seguido por um terceiro. Aoi gemeu pelo incômodo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Uruha deitou-se sobre o moreno, retirando os dedos e introduzindo lentamente seu membro na entrada apertada do outro. Quando se viu completamente dentro soltou um gemido extasiado.

Aoi estava agarrado aos lençóis, os olhos apertados, o lábio sendo mordido com certa força e a face contorcida em dor, evitando gritar. Uruha vendo a expressão deste deixou outro gemido escapar-lhe dos lábios.

— Ah Aoi... Fica mais gostoso ainda assim, sabia? – o moreno abriu os olhos, a face virada para o lado, conseguia encarar um pouco o guitarrista maior.

— Se fico tão gostoso porque não está se mexendo? – Uruha sorriu maniacamente, saindo por completo e entrando com força, novamente dentro do mais velho. Este gemeu alto de dor, a face se contorcendo novamente e os lençóis sendo ainda mais agarrados.

— Grite Aoi, grite...! – falou obsceno, perto do ouvido de Aoi, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo.

E mais estocadas firmes, fortes e fundas vieram. Aoi gemia alto, gritava como o mais alto havia pedido. Sentia a cada estocada, sua próstata sendo atingida e mais gemidos descontrolados saiam de sua garganta. Uruha puxou Aoi pela cintura, fazendo com que ficasse de quatro, recomeçou as estocadas em rápidos movimentos, que tentavam ser acompanhados pelo moreno.

Ambos gemiam, mexiam-se o mais rápido que podiam. Já não agüentavam mais, precisavam alcançar seu ápice e não mais se lembravam de onde estavam. O mundo de ambos era apenas eles e os gemidos, as palavras indecifráveis que saiam de suas gargantas.

Suado, corado, se contorcendo de prazer, já perto do orgasmo, Aoi levou a mão até seu membro, começando a bombeá-lo num ritmo rápido. Uruha, nas mesmas condições, estocava mais o moreno.

Num gemido mais alto Aoi retesou-se, chegando ao orgasmo, apertando o maior dentro de si, que apenas com aquilo e mais algumas estocadas fundas também chegou ao seu ápice.

Uruha saiu de dentro do moreno, deitando-se ao seu lado e puxando-o para perto. Aoi suspirou e aconchegou-se nos braços do maior.

— Sabe... O Ruki vai nos matar... – Uruha falou num fio de voz, com os olhos fechados e acariciando os cabelos do moreno.

— Hm... É... Talvez... – Aoi respondeu sonolento e sem dar a mínima importância – Mas quem se importa?


End file.
